Translations
by jellysunfish
Summary: In which Jiang Botao is sick and Sun Xiang gets to act as Zhou Zekai translator for the day Warning for swearing


Jiang Botao had fallen sick this week. Fortunately, after taking some medications and resting a few days in bed, he was well enough to play in the upcoming match. Unfortunately, he had totally lost his voice and was thus unable to attend the press conference.

Management was in a pickle. Samsara's captain needed to appear at every press conference or else they would face fan riots and threats of divestment, but they had learned the hard way that sending up Zhou Zekai alone ended only in disaster. So instead of sending up the vice-captain along with Zhou Zekai, management sent up his best partner, Sun Xiang. In order to coordinate on the battlefield, Sun Xiang should have some understanding of his intentions, right?

The first reporter stood up from the crowd. "Captain Zhou, this time you played against Team Blue Rain and lost. Do you have any comments you would like to say about Samsara's performance in this match?"

Zhou Zekai shook his head.

Usually this would be the part where Vice-captain Jiang would come out and translate for him: 'There is nothing to say. We played our best and so did Team Blue Rain. They happened to play better this time, but this will not keep us from pursuing victory. We will work hard and play our best, just like always.'

But this time, there was no Jiang Botao.

Sun Xiang noted Zhou Zekai's short nonverbal response. He uncapped his water bottle and took a short sip. He recapped it before leaning back into his chair.

"Captain says, f*ck you."

. . .

Zhou Zekai's eyes widened.

The crowd of reporters buzzed.

One of the reported called out, "Captain Zhou, could you please elaborate on that?"

"Not me!" Zhou Zekai was quick to deny that Sun Xiang's interpretation was his intended sentiment.

"Captain says, not my problem, f*ck you."

There was an awkward minute of silence following. No one, not even Zhou Zekai, could believe this situation.

Finally another reporter broke the silence, deciding to carry on as if nothing had happened. "Captain Zhou, can you comment on Du Ming's performance in his individual battle against Huang Shaotian?"

Zhou Zekai latched onto this new question hoping to maintain this pretense of normalcy and steer the conversation away from Sun Xiang's crude language.

"Very fast."

Du Ming had held up well against Huang Shaotian and the battle had become more and more intense in terms of hand speed. Du Ming was too quick to rush things though, and Huang Shaotian was never one to waste an opportunity.

Sun Xiang elaborated for him. "The battle would've ended way faster if f*cking Du Ming had given a flying f*ck about beating that walking noisemaker with a furby for a brain."

Little Xiang, do you know how to read the atmosphere? Can you repeat that please? Wait- on second thought, please don't! Next question, next question!

"Captain Zhou, what do you think of Captain Yu's strategy in the team battle that successfully stalled your Cloud Piercer from regrouping with the rest of the team?"

"Sneaky, well-executed," Zhou Zekai answered.

"Yu Wenzhou, that sneaky fish bastard, deserves to be, well, executed."

Little Xiang! That isn't what he meant at all! You can't just say things like that!

"Captain Zhou! What do you think was the deciding factor in today's loss?"

"Cleric died."

They had held a slight advantage at the beginning of the match, but unfortunately, their cleric had died first. Sun Xiang had been there, so regardless of interpretation, he should know what to say, right?

Sun Xiang opened his mouth.

"The cleric needs to die for causing the team's failure."

Zhou Zekai wanted to cry.

He waved his hands frantically. No! No killing of anyone! Much less their own teammate!

Sun Xiang leaned into the microphone. "Captain demands that anyone with further questions kowtow on their hands and knees."

Zhou Zekai shot a pleading look at the camera crew and made a cutting motion across his throat desperately signaling for someone to stop the broadcast or at least get Sun Xiang to shut the hell up.

The blond player glanced over at his captain's silent gestures.

"Anyone who disobeys will be _beheaded_."

Zhou Zekai despaired.

It was all he could do to drag the younger player off the stage.

* * *

There were many eye-catching headlines after that press conference.

"Zhou Zekai's secret dirty mouth!"

"Zhou Zekai, pretty boy tyrant?"

"F*** you! What the silent Zhou Zekai is really thinking!"

Fang Minghua came up to him in tears afterwards, blubbering, "Captain, I'm so sorry, I'll pay for my sins, I really will! Please don't kill me! I have a wife and dog at home!"

He was only consoled after several hours of assurances that he wouldn't be killed on the spot for his mistakes.

Some of their teammates thought that maybe he should be killed anyway for managing to feed them dog food even while begging for his life.

Team Samsara received a greeting card in the mail a few days later.

Inside were only the words "Our Condolences". It was signed "Walking noisemaker" and "That sneaky fish bastard".

Sun Xiang was fined a hefty sum by the alliance for swearing on television.

He was overheard complaining to Samsara's boss, "I don't get why I'm the one being fined. Captain was the one who wanted to say it!"

Zhou Zekai and Jiang Botao were getting lunch in the cafeteria together when they heard that bit of news.

Zhou Zekai hurriedly began to pile several oranges onto his vice-captain's plate.

When Jiang Botao looked at his captain questioningly, he was met with a pained expression.

"Jiang, stay healthy."


End file.
